Life On The Outside
by DandNsGirl
Summary: Everyone has their worries and fears. But what happens when Danny's biggest fear comes to life and the whole world knows a secret of his? How will Danny deal with it and still try to keep another secret hidden? DFxDP.
1. How It All Started

Here is a new story of mine, Life On The Outside. Note: this is a DF/DP story so if that offends you, then don't read it. And, Danny is 16 here.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

((Danny's P.O.V.))

As the noise outside grew, I felt Phantom pull me inside. I knew his was invisible. Ever since my secret was revealed, Phantom stayed invisible whenever we went out. We had been separate since the day the world found out my secret. My parents weren't home. They hardly ever where home anymore. Jazz had left for college earlier this month. So for the past few weeks it had been mostly just me and Phantom.

With a sigh of relief that I'd escaped the crowd, I sat down on the couch. Phantom sat down beside me and placed his arm around me. I cuddled up next to him. It had been 3 months since everyone found out, but the memory was still as fresh as if it happened earlier this morning.

_**Flashback**_

_((No P.O.V.))_

_Danny was weak from lack of sleep. Ghosts had kept him up the past few nights and by now he was so tired, he could fall asleep standing up. His ghost sense goes off again. With a heavy sigh Danny looked around before going ghost. Danny flew up to be face to face with Vlad. And he didn't look happy._

_A large ecto blast was aimed at Danny. Danny put up a shied and the blast was sent away. "Is that all you got!"_

_Vlad smirked and sent out another blast. This one hit Danny. He put a hand over his side. Lack of sleep was causing him to lose focus on what was going on. He knew he'd better get his head in the fight or he'd lose. Why a crowed gathered, Danny didn't know, but sure enough, a group of people stood by. There weren't many, maybe 15 or so, but they were standing by, watching._

_Danny looked down on the crowed only to be hit by another blast. He moaned in pain while he tried to tell himself to pay more attention. He turned to Vlad. "What do you want!"_

"_Oh dear boy, you know what I want." With that he fired another blast. Danny jumped up and avoided it. Between lack of sleep, and the two hits he took earlier, he hoped the fight would end soon, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. _

"_I WON'T join you, not now, not EVER!" Upon saying ever he lost control over the ghostly wail and it was let out. Before he realized what had happened, he already felt himself turning human._

_Danny stopped the wail as quick as he could. He managed to stop it before he went back to human. Vlad was weakened as he was hit, but now Danny was weaker. With barely enough strength to stay standing, Danny threw out an ecto-ball. It hit Vlad. Vlad only grunted his pain as he shot another blast at Danny. Too weak to move the blast hit him. _

_Danny fell back to the ground. He hadn't turned human, not yet anyway. But he now knew that this is what Vlad came for, to reveal his secret to the world. So he'd weaken Danny into joining him. He felt Vlad's foot land on his chest. He groaned in pain. "Since you won't join me, I'm going to make your life horrible." Vlad told him as he hit him with a blast. A weak one, but strong enough to change him back to human. Gasps went up from the crowd._

_Summoning up all the energy he could, Danny took himself inside. It didn't take long, a few hours and already most everyone heard about what happened. That Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. The news spread to his parents. His parents were disappointed. They left that day, and didn't come back for another week. His sister watched him. It was during the first week he separated from Phantom. Mostly so that when he did meet someone, he wouldn't be able to go ghost. _

_But as the second week was ending, he found himself growing more than glad for the time spent alone with Phantom. He was the only one that knew exactly how he felt. It was nice to have someone that understood. _

_**End Flashback**_

As the weeks turned into months, Phantom and Danny's friendship turned into more. With only Jazz around for most of the summer, it left the two of them together most of the time. Danny's parents were often gone. Always saying that they were out to find the ghost that ruined Danny's life. Danny never knew if they meant Plasmius, or "Invisobill".

Jazz went to college earlier that month. In the last 3 weeks Danny's parents had been home for all of 3 days. Sam and Tucker still came around, but at home, it was just Phantom and Danny. Sam and Tucker still did not suspect anything. In fact they didn't even know that they were separate. They had been back in school for just a week, but already Danny wanted out. The attention was unbearable.

Paulina was all over him. Before he would've jumped in joy at this. But now, it just annoyed him. Dash still didn't hesitate to beat on him. He figured that if he had powers before, but still didn't hurt him, then he wouldn't hurt him now.

Danny would just mumble that he was lucky he had separated himself from Phantom so he couldn't fight back with powers. Tucker didn't notice anything different about Danny, but Sam did. Sam noticed that as much as possible Danny avoided her and Tucker. And that when she asked about home, he stuttered and avoided the question.

((Danny's P.O.V))

Finally we had made it home from school and were back at home. As usual, Mom and Dad weren't home. I cuddled up next to Phantom on the couch. It had become our usual, cuddling after school. It was these moments of calm after a hard day that I looked forward to. Things were doing a bit better. Everybody wasn't as crazy about the secret or ex-secret as they were at fist. But still, it was crazy.

In the last few days Phantom had become more, flirty. Like today. Phantom turned at looked at me with love in his eyes. Running his finger down my chin he placed a soft kiss on my lips. This wasn't the first time he'd kissed me, and I didn't mind. He pulled away. I longed for more and I could tell he did too. Our faces were close enough that I could feel his breath on me still.

I felt his arms snake around my waist. He pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist. The moment would've been perfect, had I not heart my dad's loud shouting outside. Fearing he'd walk in soon, we quickly separated. Phantom disappeared to the bedroom, leaving me to face my parents.

The door swung open and my dad stormed in. He didn't seem mad, but more upset. He was always like this when they came back. They never had any luck. This was the times I hated most. I couldn't be seen around Phantom when Mom and Dad were home. But, I knew that they'd be gone again in the next week. So, I could deal with them being home for a while.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Please review. And let me know if I should put in more DF/DP stuff and/or raise the rating.


	2. Caught?

Thanks for the reviews!

**Last Chapter:**

_The door swung open and my dad stormed in. He didn't seem mad, but more upset. He was always like this when they came back. They never had any luck. This was the times I hated most. I couldn't be seen around Phantom when Mom and Dad were home. But, I knew that they'd be gone again in the next week. So, I could deal with them being home for a while._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

((Danny's P.O.V.))

"Soo...any luck with the..uh, finding?" I hesitantly asked them.

"Nothing. You'd think that after 3 months we would've found something, but, nothing." Jack mummbled his defeat.

"So, we're gonna stay home for a while." Maddie added in.

"How long?"

"Maybe a month or more. Since there was nothing we'll get back to our inventions."

I inwardly cringed. While I love my parents being home, them being home would make it hard to find time alone with Phantom. Mom set to work making dinner and Dad headed to the lab to work. Being the left alone, I went up to my room. I knew Phantom was there, unless a ghost had come by. When I opened the door, he was lying on the bed. I walked into the room as he sat up. I stood by the bed and he reached out for me, pulling me over.

I got onto the bed, Phantom placed his hands on my waist and pulled me over so I was straddling his waist. "So, how'd it go?"

"They said they'd be staying home for a while." Phantom mouthed an 'Oh', then rolled so I was lying on the bed with him over me.

"So, where are they?"

"Lab and kitchen."

((No P.O.V.))

Phantom smiled, then leaned down and planted a kiss on Danny's lips. Danny returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Danny tugged on Phantom's outfit, and he lowered himself until he was nearly lying on Danny. Phantom reached his hand up Danny's shirt. Phantom held Danny's shirt and turned it intangible, then pulled it off. He threw it to the floor. Phantom kissed his neck and nibbled it. Leaving a red mark.

"Hey...no...fair..." Danny mummbled through the kisses.

Phantom smirked, then begun to move his hand down Danny. Danny let out a moan as Phantom's hand reached his crotch. Phantom gave a gentle squeeze. Danny moaned into the kiss. They heard the phone ring, but knew Maddie would answer it. They continued on kissing, until they heard Maddie shout, "Danny, Sam is on the phone!" Phantom slid back from Danny so he could answer it.

Danny reached for the phone. "Hey Sam."

_"Hey Danny. Why didn't you answer the phone?"_

"I'm...uh..busy."

_"Oh. Too busy to go to the movies?"_

Danny mouthed what Sam said to Phantom. Phantom mouthed back that he'd come.

"No, just..for a while I was busy. But I'd love to go with you...and, Tucker is coming, right?"

_"Of course! It's not like I'm asking you out on a date or anything."_ Sam blushed when she realized what she said.

"Okay, so..I'll be over there in 20 minutes." They said bye, then Danny hung up the phone. "You want to go to the movies?"

"Yeah, it would be fun. Besides, we can always finish what we started here later." Phantom said in a seductive tone then kissed Danny again. "And we don't want them to hear us, so, when they aren't home."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good if they found out." Danny agreed.

Danny put the his shirt back on, then headed out to met with Sam and Tucker. Phantom floated invisible behind him. Ever since their secret was let out, Danny and Phantom did as little ghost fighting as they could get away with. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz took over with the ghost weapons and fought most of the ghosts off.

Sam put some ghost stuff in her purse as she headed out. One of them was the Ghost Detector. She walked outside, and saw Danny walking down the sidewalk. "Hey Danny!" She called to him. Sam walked over to him and the Ghost Detector went off. _Ghost detected._ It beeped. Sam pulled it out. She noticed Danny's ghost sense did not go off.

"Danny what's up with your ghost sense? The Ghost Detector said there's a ghost, but your ghost sense didn't go off."

"I..you know how Dad's weapons don't always work."

Sam nodded, but didn't buy his excuse. Some didn't work, but the Ghost Detector was one that alwasy worked fine. She looked at it. "Danny, why does it say your ghost half is here."

"C..cuz he's in me.."

"This says he's above you. Why?"

"I separeted from him."

"Why Danny?"

"Cuz...that way if someome asked me to go ghost, I woudn't be able too."

Sam shugged. She sorta believed him. Tucker walked up to them. "Hey! what's up yo?"

"Not much." Danny mummbled.

"Dude, what's that red mark on your neck?" Tucker asked.

Sam hadn't seen that. He'd been turned just so that she didn't see, but Tucker did. Danny quickly pulled his shirt up. "N..nothing."

"No, really what is it?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that's a hicky. Who've you been kissing?"

Tucker and Sam starred holes in Danny. He scooted back, nervous. He felt Phantom's invisible hand resting on him.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There's the next chapter. If anyone wants a lime or lemon in here, please let me know.


	3. Bee Stings

**Last Chapter:**

_"Dude, what's that red mark on your neck?" Tucker asked._

_Sam hadn't seen that. He'd been turned just so that she didn't see, but Tucker did. Danny quickly pulled his shirt up. "N..nothing."_

_"No, really what is it?"_

_"If I didn't know better, I'd say that's a hicky. Who've you been kissing?"_

_Tucker and Sam starred holes in Danny. He scooted back, nervous. He felt Phantom's invisible hand resting on him._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Its...its...a bee sting..." Danny mummbled.

Tucker gave a questioning glance. "He's allergic to bee stings." Sam told Tucker.

"Y..yeah, but don't worry, I'm okay, just left with the mark."

"Okay then, so are we going or not?" Tucker asked.

Danny felt Phantom chuckle a bit behind him. They started to head to the movies. As they walked, Danny turned to look at Tucker's PDA and ran right into a pole. This caused him to fall back into Phantom. Phantom became visible has he caught Danny. Danny placed a hand up to his head. Tucker looked over at them. "Dude, why are you seperate?" He asked.

"So that if I met anyone and they asked me to go ghost, I couldn't." Phantom went invisible again so he wouldn't attrack a crowd of people to them. Tucker mouthed an 'Oh' as they walked on. They arrived at the movies. They took a few moments debating what to watch. When they finally decided, Sam as usual paid for the movie. Tucker and Danny ran indside in to get snacks.

"Soda and butter popcorn." Danny told the cashier.

"Soda and cheese popcorn." Tucker corrected him.

"Butter popcorn." Danny argued back.

"Cheese!"

"Butter!"

"Cheese!"

"Bu.." Sam put a hand over his mouth.

"Enough already, pretzles." She nearly yelled at them. Danny and Tucker shrugged a okay. The cashier handed them the snacks as Tucker paid for them. Danny walked down the hall to their movie first, claiming he had to go to the bathroom. He walked into the theater and went the very back row and sat down there. Phantom appeared beside him. Danny whispered to Phantom, and he turned them both invisible.

They saw Tucker and Sam walk in. Thinking Danny was still in the bathroom, they sat down in the middle row and saved a seat for him. Phantom kissed Danny. "Are you gonna go down there to them?"

"Maybe in a bit." Danny replied as he pulled Phantom in for another kiss. Being that they were still invisible, they didn't worry about being caught. Phantom wrapped his arms around Danny, pulling him closer. Danny heard Sam mummble about Danny being so slow. Danny pulled away from Phantom. He noted that he probably go down to them. He walked around, then sat down by Tucker. The movie had started sevearal minutes ago.

"What took you so long?" Tucker whispered to him while shoving a mouthful of mini pretzels in his mouth.

"Uh, ghostly business." Danny sat with them, watching the movie for a while. Just over halfway through the movie, he was getting real bored. Danny got up, claiming he needed another trip to the bathroom. Instead, he walked back up to Phantom. He sat down by Phantom. Phantom looked over at him. "Bored." He whispered to him. Phantom smirked, he placed his arm around him.

"Well, I can make it better for you." Phantom whispered back. Phantom kissed Danny. Danny pulled close as they kissed. After a while they pulled away. Danny looked down at Sam and Tucker. He figured he should go back to them. Danny slowly walked back down to the others. They didn't notice him as he sat down by them.

The movie ended soon after, so the trio left the theater. As they started to walk home, Tucker snickered. "Dude, what did you eat?" Tucker asked.

"Huh?"

"You kept going to the bathroom."

"Oh..just a lot to drink..."

"Okay then." They walked to Tucker's house in silence. As they walked, Tucker was playing with his PDA, Danny in thought, and Sam observing it all. When they got to Tucker's house, he put his PDA away, said goodbye then headed inside. Sam and Danny walked down the street toward her house. They kept walking without talking to each other. Sam took a glance up at Danny, he still seemed to be deep in thought. _I hope he doesn't run into a light pole again._ Sam thought as she saw Danny. Once they were nearly there, Danny suddenly stopped. "What is it Danny?"

"I..uh..I forgot that I'd help my...Dad with an invention..bye!" He then ran off, leaving a speechless Sam.

"What was that all about?" Sam wondered to herself. _He'd never help his Dad with an invention before. I wonder what is up with him._ Sam thought as she walked home. Sam began to wonder if Danny's dad was even home. He hardly ever talked about home anymore. When she thought about it, he hardly talked to them about anything anymore. _Maybe he's still not dealing with the secret being let out_. Sam figured that had to be it. She decided that she'd take it upon herself to help him feel better. But first, she'd need to get him to talk. And she knew only one person that was good at that. Jazz.

She practically ran into her house and up to her room. She quickly turned on her computer. Once it was on, she sent an e-mail to Jazz, asking for her help. She explained what was going on, and what she thought it could be. She then waited. She didn't expect an reply very soon, but in another way, she hopped that she would.

Danny walked into his house. "Mom, Dad?" He got no reply. He headed into the kitchen. Phantom walking beside him.

"Hey, over here." Phantom motioned to Danny. There was a note left on the counter. Danny walked over by Phantom. He picked up the note and read it.

**Danny,**

**We have a new invention we want to test out. Be gone for a few hours.**

**Love,  
Mom and Dad**

Phantom glanced over at Danny and smirked. "You know what that means." He whispered in his ear as he took the note from Danny and laid it on the counter. He wrapped his arm around Danny and pulled him close. He started to kiss Danny's neck. Danny let out a soft moan. Phantom smiled and picked Danny up, then flew up to the room.

Phantom placed Danny on the bed then was quick to get on as well. He straddled over Danny. Phantom leaned down and placed another kiss on Danny's lips. Danny pulled him closer as they kissed. Phantom grabbed Danny's shirt, and proceeded to pull it off. He then moved down to Danny's pants. He unbottoned them, then pulled them off. He then pulled Danny's boxers off. He kissed him before pausing long enough to strip himself of his clothes.

Phantom began to rub Danny's member. Danny purred in pleasure. He leaned down and sucked on him, feeling every part of Danny. After a few minutes of rubbing and sucking Danny's member, Phantom reached over for the lubricant. "Where'd you get that?" Danny asked. He didn't remember ever getting that.

Phantom smirked. "What you think I say around all day while you are in school?" Danny chuckled a bit, actually he did think he stayed around. Phantom rubbed some lubricant on himself, then slowly reached to rub some in Danny. Danny groaned some. Once lubricated enough, Phantom moved closer. "Ready?" Danny nodded. Phantom eased in, Danny held back a groan. He started to thrust into Danny. Danny groaned as Phantom moved in him.

He moved faster and harder, until they reached their climax. Danny yelled out Phantom's name as he squirted his own fluid out. Phantom too, realeased inside Danny. Breathing heavy, Phantom slide out, then laid beside Danny. He held him close as the placed a kiss on Danny's lips. Danny cuddled up close next to Phantom.

Meahwhile at Sam's house, Sam had received a reply from Jazz. Even though she couldn't wait for a reply, she was still surprised to get one that soon. She opened the e-mail and read what it had to say.

**Sam,**

**I understand how you feel. Even while I was still there he acted like that. Yes, I knew he separated himself from Phantom. I found out a few nights after he separeted. I had checked on him while he slept and found his ghost self sleeping in the beanbag on the floor. Anyway, I tried to get him to talk too, but mostly he stuck to talking to Phantom. **

**I also think he may still be having a hard time dealing with what happened. See if you can get Phantom to talk, maybe he knows something that can help you talk to Danny. Otherwise you could just try to get Danny to talk however you can. Even I didn't find a way to while I was still there.**

**Good luck, **

**Jazz**

Sam sighed. Not exactly what she'd hoped for. She'd hoped Jazz would be able to tell her more. But Sam didn't realize that Danny wasn't talking even while Jazz was still there. Sam thought for a moment how she'd go about in her attempt to help Danny in whatever was making him seclude himself from them. When she decided what she'd tell Danny, she left her house to go to his house. Sam figured it would be better to tell him in person than over the phone.

As she walked, she continued to refine what she was gonna say, until she was sure she had a winner. When she got to Danny's house, she walked up to the door and knocked. As she expected, she got no answer right away. She knocked once more. She heard a yell inside, "Coming." The door opened and Danny let her in.

"Are you parents home?"

"Yeah, but they went out to test an invention." Sam thought about what he said. When they'd come home before, they didn't touch their inventions. Maybe he'd start to better since it sounded like his parents were staying home. "Are they staying around this time?"

"Yeah for a while. But it didn't sound like they planned on leaving anytime soon." Sam looked Danny over. He looked different from when she'd last seen him a few hours ago. He had different clothes on, his hair was messy, and he had another "bee sting".

"You changed?"

"Uh, yeah, I spilled juice on my other shirt."

"And the red mark?" Sam asked as she reached out and touched it. Danny moved away.

"There's a bee nest near our home." Sam sighed, Danny had always been good with excuses, but she'd alwasy been good with knowing when he was lying. Sam crossed her arms. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit he'd picked up.

"So where's Phantom?"

"Upstairs, why?"

"Just wondering." After a pause, Sam continued, "Try the truth this time."

"What? I..I am..."

"Lying. Danny, I know you better than that."

Danny looked around nervously. He was afraid this would happen. He knew he couldn't keep anything from Sam for long. She knew him well. Sam's frim look made him all the more nervous. She wasn't going to give up until he told. "Tell me Danny."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Okay, there's the next chapter. This is one of the first times I've written a lemon, so it probably isn't as good as it could be. Please review!


	4. After

**Last Chapter: **_"Just wondering." After a pause, Sam continued, "Try the truth this time."_

_"What? I..I am..."_

_"Lying. Danny, I know you better than that."_

_Danny looked around nervously. He was afraid this would happen. He knew he couldn't keep anything from Sam for long. She knew him well. Sam's frim look made him all the more nervous. She wasn't going to give up until he told. "Tell me Danny."_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Okay so, I've had a hard time with the news being let out." Danny slowly begun. He didn't plan to tell her _everything_, besides, she couldn't - wouldn't - find out everything. There's no way he'd let that happen. Sam's look pressed him on to what else he was willing to say. "Well, with Jazz at college, I was alone. So, in combination of not wanting to go ghost, and wanting company, I separated from Phantom."

I've become good friends with him, I enjoy spending time with him now. Until a few days ago, I was the only one at home. Having him around made it less lonely. We are just friends Sam." Danny tried to make it sound convincing. Since, really, they were more than friends.

"Danny, I'll let it go for now. But it doesn't explain everything." Sam told him as she turned around to leave. Danny sighed.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

She turned around. "For what?"

"You'll know probably all too soon." Danny pointed out the door, then headed upstairs. Sam turned and left. She kicked at the rocks scattered on the sidewalk as she headed home. She wished he'd tell her. But, then considering how he was acting, maybe she didn't want to know. She wasn't sure exactly what to do. Sam supposed she could tell Tucker, see what he thought. She walked into her house, heading straight to her room. She checked her computer. Sure enough, Tucker was on.

**GothyGirl:** hey tuck how r u?

**TechGeek5000:** fine u?

**GothyGirl:** havin' 2 deal w/danny

**TechGeek5000:** wat, he still not talkin'?

**GothyGirl:** he told me some stuff, but i think he's not tellin' everything

**TechGeek5000:** possible, there's stuff he only will tell me

**GothyGirl:** TUCKER! you r a genius!

**TechGeek5000:** i know...wait, for wat?

**GothyGirl:** simple, u talk 2 him

**TechGeek5000:** how will tat help?

**GothyGirl:** don't u c? he'll tell u!

**TechGeek5000:** oh, yea, sure. i'll talk 2 him tomorrow.

**GothyGirl:** ok. well, i need 2 go, talk later! bye

Sam signed off. She sat back in her chair. So, hopefully, if this worked, she'd know by this time tomorrrow.


	5. Tucker's Questions

**Last chapter:**

_**GothyGirl:** simple, u talk 2 him_

_**TechGeek5000:** how will tat help?_

_**GothyGirl:** don't u c? he'll tell u!_

_**TechGeek5000:** oh, yea, sure. i'll talk 2 him tomorrow._

_**GothyGirl:** ok. well, i need 2 go, talk later! bye_

_Sam signed off. She sat back in her chair. So, hopefully, if this worked, she'd know by this time tomorrrow. _

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam considered following Tucker to hear what they said, but she decided against it. He'd tell her later what they talked about. School was out now. She made up an excuse to walk home alone, to leave Danny and Tucker alone. Well, if you could consider it alone. Sam knew Phantom was near. She'd already figured out Danny didn't go anywhere without him.

((Danny's P.O.V.))

_Sure Sam had to go clean her room. In all the years I've known her, her room as always been clean._ Tucker and I walked down the sidewalk a ways before Tucker spoke up. "So, why have you been so quite about everything lately?"

_What is with them?_ "I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon Danny, if there's something buggin' you, just tell us."

"Okay, its bugging me that mom and dad choose now to stay home after being gone so long."

"What about the ghost thing?"

"It bugged me at first."

"And now?"

_What is he getting at?_ "Not so much."

Tucker walked not saying anything for a while. "So, then why does your..."

"Phantom." I added in.

"Phantom...so why does he follow you around every where?"

I shrugged like I didn't know. "Keep me safe I guess."

"Oh, from ghosts." I nodded.

Tucker continued. "I know you said he kept you from being lonely, but now that your parents are back, why not fuse back?"

"He's my friend now. I wouldn't fuse with you. Its the same way with him now." Tucker looked over at me, as if wondering if that was all the reason. I hoped he wasn't as keen as Sam is about these things. The look on Tucker's face made Phantom stiffen up against me. He always follwed behind me right where I could feel him.

"Why doesn't he just be visible then?"

"Hello, he's like popular now. Well, I suppose I am too, but people go more crazy over him. He, and I don't want that kind of attention."

((Tucker's P.O.V.))

"Oh. I suppose that makes sense. Although, why do you avoid Sam and me so much now?" I saw him stiffen up when I said that. I saw him reach his hand back, as if reaching for Phantom's invisible support. _Danny may think I'm not keen on stuff like Sam, but I'm not stupid either._ I had a feeling I knew what was going on between them, but I didn't have enough proof yet. I tapped my foot to get him to answer.

"I..just..." He started mummbling. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

I watched Danny stammer over his words. I felt something invisible tug Danny and me into the alley near by. Once in there, Phantom appeared. He stood near Danny. Danny looked up to him and smiled some. "Tucker you don't understand what its like to have your secret..this big of one..be let out to the world, and have your parents running off all the time."

"I'm an only child and my parents are gone on business trips a lot."

"But you don't have a big secret that the world knows about."

"True, but still, is that a reason to shut youself away from us?"

Danny glanced down. Phantom placed a hand on his shoulder. Danny mummbled, "I suppose not."

"Then why do that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Danny's voice was soft, but firm.

"Danny.."

"No! I don't want to." His voice got louder. Phantom backed off some. I was about to say more, when Danny reached over, grabbed Phantom by the waist and mummbled in his ear. Phantom grabbed him and took of flying toward Danny's house. I walked toward Sam's house. This, she should be able to figure out.

((Danny's P.O.V))

Phantom flew faster. I held on tighter. "That was close." I heard him say as he landed in our room.

"Yeah." I mummbled.

"You okay?" He asked as he lifted my chin to look him in the eyes.

"Fine." I sat on the bed. He was about to sit, when my dad rushed in. Phantom quickly went invisible. As dad rushed into the room, I felt Phantom's invisible arms hold me.

"Danny you won't believe what we invented." _No telling. Always something new and exciting._

"What is it?" I asked, pretending to be interested in whatever it was.

I saw dad beam at the sound of my possible interest in it. He launced into a long speach about it. I sighed, this would be a while.

((Sam's P.O.V.))

Tucker knocked on the door. I nearly ran down to answer it, ignoring my parents telling me to slow down. I swung open the door. "Hey Tucker."

"Hey Sam. Can we talk? I've got stuff to tell you." Knowing my parents were near, he choose his words carefully.

"Sure." I said, looking back to my parents. "Lets go to my room." We walked up to my room. Once there, I sat on the bed. He settled into the chair near by. "So what happened?"

"Well.." He slowly began. "You won't believe what happened."

"Just say already."

"Well, I asked him I something was bugging him. He said yes, that his parents being gone was. So I asked him about the ghost thing, if it bugged him too."

"Yeah, go on."

"He said no not really now. Then I asked why Phantom follows him around everywhere. He seemed to make up an exuse and said to protect him from other ghosts."

I shifted in my seat. This was getting interesting. What was Danny up to? "Then what?"

"I asked why he hasn't fused back, now that his parents are home. He said he wouldn't fuse with a friend."

"Friend? He and his ghost are friends."

"Him and Phantom." He corrected. I looked confused. "He got after me for nearly calling him 'his ghost'. He insisted on calling him Phantom." I mouthed an 'Oh' as he continuted. Tucker told me how he asked about Phantom being visible, and what Danny had said.

"Then I asked why he has been avoiding us. He stammered a lot when I asked that."

"Did he answer you?"

"He reached back for Phantom's invisible support, then said I wouldn't understand." I looked at him.

"Why did he say that?" I asked.

"Well, after Phantom pulled us into an alley, he said that we don't know what its like to have such a big secret let out, and have our parents gone all the time."

"Sure we understand the parents thing. We both are only children, and both our parents are gone a lot."

"That's what I told him. But instead of answering me, he grabbed onto Phantom, and they flew off for his home." I sat quite for a while. There had to be something going on with them that Danny doesn't want us knowing about. Otherwise he wouldn't shut us out like he'd been doing. That I was sure of.

"I'll e-mail this to Jazz. She still knows him best." Tucker nodded an okay. Soon, we should be closer to knowing.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Please review!


	6. Caught In The Act

**Last chapter:**

_((Sam's P.O.V))_

_I sat quite for a while. There had to be something going on with them that Danny doesn't want us knowing about. Otherwise he wouldn't shut us out like he'd been doing. That I was sure of._

_"I'll e-mail this to Jazz. She still knows him best." Tucker nodded an okay. Soon, we should be closer to knowing. _

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

((Sam's P.O.V.))

I opened my e-mail inbox the next day, hoping Jazz would have replied back. Lucky me, she had replied.

**Hey Sam,**

**What you said is interesting, and I agree with you. It does sound like they have something together. It doesn't surprise me to hear that. I've suspected it for a while, but couldn't confirm it. I doubt that he'll just tell you it, so maybe you need to find out more. That is if you are that desperate to know. Really I feel, if Danny isn't being totally anti-social, why not let him have his little secret? **

**Later, **

**Jazz**

((No P.O.V.))

Later in the day, with Tucker's help, Sam set up a "watch tower" of sorts to observe what Danny did with Phantom. At first she didn't want to do this, but then decided, Danny wouldn't never tell her, and she really wanted to know. Maybe wanted to know too much; but she'd never admit that. Settling her self on the roof of the building next door, she could look in and see what was going on in Danny's room. And right now, he and Phantom were in there.

Danny sat down on his bed, and Phantom sat next to him. "I thought he'd never stop talking about that invention yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yeah, he sure can blab on." Phantom agreed. Phantom glanced to Danny, who'd stopped taking and was glancing at his lap. Phantom lifted Danny's head to look him in the eye. "Something wrong?"

"No, not really anyway." Danny brushed away Phantom's hand. Phantom faked a hurt look when Danny brushed his hand away. Danny laughed some, "What now?" Phantom leaned down and planted a loving kiss on Danny's lips. Danny gladly returned the kiss. Soon Danny was lying on the bed with Phantom leaning over him. Phantom rubbed his hand up and down Danny's side. Danny moaned.

"Where are your parents again?"

"Not sure. Out I think."

"And Jazz?"

"Same." Phantom leaned down and kissed him again.

Outside his room, Sam and Tucker saw the whole thing. Sam quickly turned away from it. "So thats why he acted like that!"

"Will you be okay Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, its obvious that Danny is with him. Will you be okay with this Sam?"

"I guess. He's my friend after all. I suppose I couldn't just leave him over something like this." Tucker smiled at her.

"That's good. So, when do you want to tell him we know."

"Well, I guess tomorrow at school, since I don't think he'll tell us on his own." Tucker nodded.


	7. Night of Passion

Here is the next chapter! It's longer than most chapters I usually write, and there is a lemon here.

**Previous chapter:**

_"I mean, it's obvious that Danny is with him. Will you be okay with this Sam?"_

_"I guess. He's my friend after all. I suppose I couldn't just leave him over something like this." Tucker smiled at her._

_"That's good. So, when do you want to tell him we know?"_

_"Well, I guess tomorrow at school, since I don't think he'll tell us on his own." Tucker nodded._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"You know?" Danny sat on the edge of his bed, and played with the end of his shirt. He even hesitated to look up to Sam and Tucker, who were sitting across from him. "How?" Danny asked.

"Well, we, saw you, and your, I mean you and Phantom." Sam told him. She saw Danny look down to the floor in front of him.

"H...how much did you see?" He asked.

"You and he kissing." Tucker added in, "Where is he by the way." Phantom soon appeared, sitting on the bed near Danny, he too, looking at the floor. Sam noticed Danny briefly look up to him, a little smile on his face, before he looked back to the floor. After a heavy sigh, Danny continued to talk.

"Okay, so yes, I'm with him. But, are you upset about it?"

"Well, I was at first," Sam started, "but then I realized that you are my friend, no matter what. So if being with him makes you happy, then it's ok with me." Danny smiled at that, and replied with, 'thanks' to her.

"Well," Tucker began, "this was fun, but it's about dinner and I can hear my mom's cooking calling my name. See you tomorrow." With that Tucker left. Once gone, Phantom turned to Danny, and placed a hand on his cheek, seemingly forgetting that Sam was in the room still. A cough from Sam brought Phantom's hand back down. Sam stood, and motioned toward the door.

"I think I'll go now too. But I'll see you tomorrow Danny?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Danny replied as she left. She'd hardly gotten out of the door when Phantom ravished him with kisses and sweet touches. Danny smiled through the kisses.

The kissing grew more intense as Danny leaned back to rest on the bed, Phantom moving to be over him. He continued his attack on Danny, now moving to his neck, as a hand slipped up Danny's shirt, to caress the hardened nubs there. Danny moaned from the contact, and wrapped his arms around Phantom's neck, drawing more contact. Phantom ground his waist down onto Danny's inciting a moan from the other's throat.

"Ph..antom...pl...please." Danny gasped out to the other, between kisses.

"Please what?" He smirked. Danny groaned and thrust his hips upward, rubbing against Phantom's, earning a moan from both. But before Phantom could earn more access to Danny, a voice rang up the stairs.

"Danny dinner time!" A frustrated groan was released from both of them. Slowly Phantom moved off Danny, and sat on the end of the bed. Danny soon sat up, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You'll make this up to me later." Phantom told him as Danny was walking out the door, to go downstairs.

"I know." Danny glanced at him, and did his best at a sensual smile. Phantom waved him out of the room, before flying out the window while he waited.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny came downstairs, and sat in his usual seat for dinner. It seemed slightly odd to now have his parents home for dinner, as they'd been gone a lot recently. Maddie smiled at him, "So Danny, how has things been going for you?" Danny shrugged.

"Good I suppose." He poked at his food, his mind not on it, but for what he was doing before he was called down.

Maddie and Jack continued to eat their food, while Danny nibbled at it some. "Danny, are you feeling well, you're hardly eating." Maddie stated.

"Huh? Oh, just tired mom." He replied.

"Well then I want you to be sure to get to bed early tonight, no more video games until the early hours." Danny nodded, and then asked to be excused. Once he took care of his plate, he rushed up stairs. He looked around, but at first didn't spot Phantom. But soon enough, he appeared through the window.

"I see you're done early." Was his comment.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't get my mind off you." Danny told him as he gave him a big hug, then a loving kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around Phantom, and kissed his neck.

"Nice to hear." Phantom replied. "Now, should we get back to what was interrupted?"

"Mmm yes." Danny said, placing another kiss on his lips. Phantom lifted him up as he walked to the bed. He laid Danny down on the bed, as Danny let go of his hold to move up onto the bed. Phantom slid up the bed to meet him in another hungry kiss. Phantom made quick work of removing Danny's shirt before he ran his hands over Danny's chest. Danny moaned and arched his back to meet the touch. Danny moaned as Phantom lowered his head to take his nubs into his mouth and lovingly nibble them.

Danny pulled and Phantom's clothing, then mumbled, "Why must you always wear that jumpsuit?" Phantom smirked before pulling it half off, then continuing his journey down Danny's chest, to his stomach and beyond. Once reaching his desired location, Phantom removed Danny's jeans, followed soon by his boxers to reveal the treasure he was looking for. He gave a teasing lick to the tip, causing Danny to moan loudly.

"Shhh, I realize your parents are in the lab, but we wouldn't want them hearing now would we?" Phantom spoke.

"Then stop being such a damn tease and just fuck me already." Danny gasped out. Phantom grasped Danny's erection and slowly pumped it with one hand, while with the other he removed his suit entirely. Danny reached to the nightstand drawer and pulled the lubricant out of the drawer and handed it to Phantom. He placed a loving kiss on Danny's lips before opening the bottle and smearing some of it onto his fingers.

Nudging Danny's legs apart with his own, Phantom reached down and slowly placed a finger inside Danny. Danny arched his back and moaned as he pushed into it. Working his finger around, Phantom soon added the second digit, using a scissoring motion to spread him more. Once prepared, he spread more of the lubricant onto his own desire, before positioning himself at Danny's entrance. Leaning down for a kiss, he asked, "Ready?" Danny nodded to him, as he slid in slowly.

Danny moaned and wrapped his legs around Phantom's waist. Phantom kissed him as he worked his way fully in, until he was buried to the hilt. He paused, giving his lover a chance to adjust to the sensation. After a moment, his lover kissed him then said, "Move please..." It was all that was needed to be said, as the other began to move in with slow thrusts, which built faster.

"Oh...harder..." Phantom leaned down to kiss his waiting lips as his arm reached around to grasp Danny's firm erection and pump it in time with his thrusts. Danny's hips rose to meet each thrust, and his tongue tangled in a dance with his lovers in their heated kiss. Danny gave out a loud moan as he released onto Phantom's chest. A few thrusts later, Phantom too, released inside his lover. He leaned down, and placed a slow, loving kiss to his lips, as he slid out and lay next to his lover.

Curling up next to him, Danny kissed his jaw, as Phantom pulled the blankets over them while they cooled off after the heat of their passion.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Neither noticed the ghostly figure floating outside the window, a witness to their passion. As they slept comfortable in each other's arms, they missed the evil grin that creped across the ghosts face, as he few off.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Whew, there it's done! Please review!


End file.
